


Fictober 2019 Professor Membrane Imagines

by humaninventorysystem



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humaninventorysystem/pseuds/humaninventorysystem
Summary: A collection of Professor Membrane x Reader Imagines for all of Oct.Using thisPrompt List





	1. #1: "It will be fun, trust me."

You followed him down the path. The sepia-toned leaves crunching beneath the two pairs of feet. His pull hurting your shoulder just the tiniest bit. His tight grip around your wrist and his pace didn’t help. This was the first Halloween you decided to spend together as friends. He was just so excited. His dark hair floated effortlessly despite the force of the wind against it. He turned towards you with his big brown eyes. He adjusted his glasses. “It will be fun,” he continued to try and convince you, “trust me.” 

You laughed at the boy’s persistence. He would never take no for an answer. That is probably why you were drawn to him in the first place. The name Professor really fit him well even if it was one of the weirdest names for a fellow child that you have ever encountered. When you reached the haunted house, he turned to you. He let his iron grip on your wrist go. He held out his hand for you to actually take his hand, “Do you trust me?” 

“Not at all Membrane. Not. At. All.”


	2. Day #2: "Just follow me, I know the area."

This second year with Professor was similar to the first, except the young boy wasn’t dragging you to some haunted house that made you want to cry with how the jumpscares got you. He hopped up on a tree that had fallen over a small ravine in the middle of the forest. He spread his arms out from himself to steady himself. You watched as he walked. You didn’t quite trust it to hold the both of you without something happening. 

Professor stopped and turned around. His arms lowering as he turned. He laughed and asked, “Hey are you coming?” He smiled wide enough to crunch up his deep brown eyes. He tilted his large head to the side. The twelve-year-old hadn’t quite grown into the rest of is features yet. You didn’t care though. He was like a precious diamond beneath everything. 

You laughed and shook your head, “Nah!” You kicked the tree and explained, “We don’t know how stable this is going to be.” 

The boy grabbed your hand, laced his fingers with yours. His face got close to yours. A distance that only he was allowed. “Just follow me,” He gently commanded as he pulled you up onto the truck with him, “I know the area. We are going to be fine.”


	3. Day #3: “Now? Now you listen to me?”

Officially teenagers. You couldn’t believe it. You and Professor were now on the cusp of your high school lives. You were invited to a party by one of the older kids. They specified that you wouldn’t be allowed to show up without Professor though. He, of course, saw no flaw or intention behind it. The implication made your face flush though. You kept trying to explain to him why it might not be such a good idea. 

He just trail blazed ahead as always, “Well, you wanted to go to that older party, right?” 

“Well yeah,” You answered, “But…” 

“But nothing,” He interrupted you, “We are going then.” He tossed you a bright red apple from his family’s orchard. He took another one out of his pocket and bit into it. 

Darkness surrounded the two of you in the very small closet. A small flashlight was the only light source for the two of you. Your eyes couldn’t remove themselves from his juicy lips, still covered in the leftover liquid from he apple he was eating before the both of you were forcefully shoved in the closet. 

Professor spoke up in barely a whisper, “Maybe you were right after all.” He shifted to try to give you more room. 

“Now? Now you listen to me,” You hissed to the boy.


	4. Day #4: “I know you didn’t ask for this.”

Creaking floorboards moaned as you and Professor danced upon them. The radio playing some ridiculous Halloween music. The empty house filled with smiles and laughter as the two of you just enjoyed each other’s company. You agreed to help him give out candy this year for his parents who went to an adult party with your own parents. It was still a bit too early for the trick or treaters to show up at the door, so the two of you just decided to have fun. 

After your dance party and the trick or treaters had gone home, the two of you decided to lay upon the cool wooden floor to watch whatever spooky movie was on. As you tried to find the signal and channel, he ran upstairs to go grab some blankets and pillows. The two of you built a nest of comfortability. Sprawled out on the floor, you both fell asleep. 

Once his parent’s arrived they laughed and took some photos of the two fourteen-year-olds asleep on their floor. Professor woke up first and complained about how that was so embarrassing. You woke up to his complaints. He turned to you and said, “I’m so sorry. I know you didn’t ask for this.” 

You waved it off still not fully awake enough to understand. “It’s fine. It’s fine,” you yawned and cuddled back into the nest to fall back asleep.


End file.
